Más allá del sueño
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Es difícil olvidar a alguien que te dio tantas cosas que recordar. Anónimo.


**MÁS ALLÁ DEL SUEÑO**

.

.

RESUMEN.

Es difícil olvidar a alguien que te dio tantas cosas que recordar.

Anónimo.

.

.

CAPITULO UNICO.

Se encontraba tan cansado. Los últimos metros que lo separaban de la portería del equipo Brasileño los percibía tan largos para el escaso tiempo que quedaba. El marcador estaba empatado a solo tres minutos de finalizar el partido.

—Oliver —lo llamo la voz de su mancuerna perfecta.

Misaki paso corriendo a su lado como un soplo de aire fresco. El sudor le caía por sobre la frente y la playera blanca de la selección se le pegaba al cuerpo como segunda piel. Sus hermosas piernas blancas resaltaban gracias a la fina capa de traspiración que las hacia brillar.

—Oliver, vamos. Tenemos que anotar el último gol —dijo de forma casi apagada entre jadeos, aun así adornada con una sonrisa brillante.

—Sí. Tienes razón. Vamos Tomy.

Rybaul y Santana intentaron detenerlos. Una marcación doble debía ser suficiente para frenar a la combinación dorada de Japón. Steve y Ralf salieron en su ayuda. Con los dos medios fuera. Tom burlo con gran facilidad a los volantes, Oliver lo seguía. Como siempre su trabajo de pases era impecable.

Los últimos dos defensas y el portero intentaron detenerlos. Oliver dribleo con gran agilidad. El defensa en su desesperación por quitarle el balón le dio un jalón dejándolo en el suelo. Sin embargo, el capitán del orgullo japones logro mandar un centro a Misaki que estaba en buena posición para el remate. El defensa restante se barrió sin importarle nada. Ya pagaría después la amonestación.

—Tommyyyy…. —grito Oliver alertando a su mancuerna, quien reacciono a tiempo para evadir la jugada y regresar el balón a su pareja.

—¡Oliver tira! —exclamo a todo pulmón.

Aduras penas el medio campista logro encontrar una posición cómoda, la distancia era mucha y dudaba que si tiraba desde ahí entrara. No, necesitaba la precisión y la fina trayectoria que lograba darles Tom.

—Oliver —exclamo Tom librándose al fin de la marcación y en apenas un cruce de miradas parecieron ponerse de acuerdo.

Las piernas de Oliver por inercia se movieron apenas escuchar su nombre, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la cancha. Su sueño estaba a solo segundos de realizarse, debía darlo todo. Y con eso en mente apretó la marcha hasta la maca de tiro en donde Misaki le dio alcance. Siempre había sido de ese modo, cuando más lo necesito lo encontraba parado justo a su lado brindándole su apoyo.

_Solo ese tiro puede darnos la victoria_. No lo dijo, no era necesario; Misaki sonrió y asintió, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Tiro Doble. —gritaron al unisonó justo cuando ambos pies impactaron contra el esférico en un potente tiro que paso zumbando lo que restaba de la chancha, colisionar con fuerza contra la mano del portero que intento frenar el esférico sin lograrlo porque pocos segundos después todos gritaban, ¡GOL!

Y lograron lo imposible. El balón había entrado un segundo antes de que el árbitro pitara el fin del partido.

Japón dos, Brasil uno. Ese fue el marcador final. La copa era suya.

Misaki grito de la emoción, no podían creer que su gran sueño se hiciera realidad, ellos eran los campeones del mundo.

Oliver sentía su cuerpo estallar de la felicidad, por fin todo aquello por lo que lucho tomaba forma, pero aún faltaba algo. Camino rápido, decidido y sin pensarlo mucho tomo por la cintura al Misaki para robarle un beso que lleva años deseando. Suave y algo torpe en un principio, después desesperado así lo sintió Tom antes de enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Oliver, quien tenia los suyos bastante ocupados delineando toda la espalda y cintura de su mancuerna.

—Te amo.

La confesión llego solo cuando logro dejar unos segundos los labios de Tom. Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en esos perfectos labios rosas que amaba con locura y la dicha brillo en sus ojos color caramelo.

—Oliver yo también te a…

.

.

.

.

Sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado, era como estar atrapado dentro de sí mismo. Apretó los ojos con algo de esfuerzo; un mareo le advirtió que abrirlos de improviso sería mala idea, así que de forma paulatina comenzó a separar los parpados. La luz del día entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la blanca habitación en donde reinaba un silencio aterrador.

¿Qué fue lo que había sucedido?

Estaba a punto de escuchar esas palabras que lo harían el hombre más feliz del planeta y luego…

—Oliver. Oliver. —Esa voz si no se equivocaba era de su madre.

Natsuko hizo a un lado a toda prisa las cortinas que separaban la camilla de Oliver con la contigua, había salido de la habitación por un poco de agua sin imaginarse que al volver lo encontraría despierto.

—Oliver —volvió a decir como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían. —Gracias a Dios que despertaste. Me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste. —conto con voz titubeante derrumbándose a un lado de la cama para comenzar a llorar. —Y luego no despertaste por meses y…

—¿Por meses? —pregunto aturdido Oliver, su cabeza intentaba asimilar toda la información. —¿y qué paso con mis amigos?

—¿Con tus amigos? No entiendo. Oliver tu único amigo, Bruce, fue quien me llamo y el… pues no debe tardar en venir. Te visita todos los días sin falta.

Miro por unos instantes el rostro de su madre, en el que no existía mentira alguna. Su corazón dio un tumbo; soltando un grito doloroso: Tommy.

—Debo de ir a… —dijo con apremio sentándose sobre la cama y deteniéndose justo ahí.

—¡Oliver no! —exclamo Natsuko antes de que su hijo lograra estar fuera.

Oliver quedo en shock. Podía ver sus piernas hasta las rodillas, pero más abajo, según la sabana plana, no había nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —jadeo asustado. —Esto no puede estar pasando. Mamá yo he ganado el campeonato Mundial. Soy parte de la selección de Japón, juego para el Cataluña en España y Roberto Cediño…

—Oliver ¿Qué estas diciendo? Hijo apenas tienes quince, mira, mírate en el espejo, no te miento, tu ni siquiera tienes edad para… —intento darle el objeto reflejante. —Hijo. Oli, debió haber sido un sueño muy hermoso. Pero…

—No fue un sueño. No pudo ser solo un sueño. —grito con fuerza Oliver tomando la sabana para arrancarla de un tirón y comprobar con sus propios ojos su realidad.

El doctor y dos enfermeros entraron a toda velocidad. Su madre sollozaba angustiada e impotente cuando Oliver comenzó a gritar histérico al comprobar que efectivamente que él no tenía pies.

Lo recostaron con rudeza sobre la cama y le aplicaron una gran cantidad de sedante. Nuevamente sentía lo letárgico del sueño invadirle. ¿De verdad todo fue una quimera? ¿Un hermoso sueño del que debía olvidarse?

.

.

.

.

El día anterior había despertado dándose cuenta de su horrible realidad.

Su madre lloro a cántaros cuando le relato la maravillosa aventura en el mundo de Morfeo. Y él mismo no podía creer que toda esa gran travesía para ganar el campeonato mundial solo fuera un sueño. Una efímera ilusión que se desvaneció en cuanto abrió los ojos. Parecía que la pesadilla era la que estaba viviendo ahora.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto lo suficiente para quedar sentado. Miro por sobre la tela que le cubrían esa parte en donde deberían estar sus pies. Apretó los puños con fuerza y dolor.

—Maldita sea —gruño sintiendo la frustración de no querer aceptar esa verdad. Su situación real.

Aunque ahora le surgía una duda. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta información y personas para recrear tal odisea? Pero por sobre todo. ¿Solo abría imaginado a su gran amor Tom Misaki?

De solo pensar en la posibilidad de ello, tenía ganas de sedarse para siempre. Quedar en coma, en ese momento le parecía la más grande alegría.

El sonido de unos delicados golpes en la entrada llamó su atención. La puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta.

—Buenas tardes —una dulce sonrisa angelical acompaño el saludo del joven de ojos y cabello color caramelo. —Me da gusto encontrarle despierto, seguramente tu mamá estará muy feliz —comento mientras entraba.

Vestía por completo de azul cielo y llevaba en las manos una paleta de madera con varias hojas. Con andar liviano se acercó a la única mesa al lado de la cama para dejar la tableta y preparar el termómetro. Una vez listo lo colocó sin pedir más permiso que un leve golpe debajo de la axila del brazo de Oliver, Posteriormente saco un estetoscopio para medir su presión.

—Este… —intento decir Oliver cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

—¡Ah! Buen día Misaki. No sabía que estabas revisando a mi hijo —comento Natsuko con naturalidad.

—Buen día señora Atom. Solo estoy midiendo su presión y temperatura, el Doctor Fogartini me ha pedido que este al pendiente de él durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Es solo por precaución — se apresuró a aclarar cuando las facciones de la mujer se tornaron tristes. — Dentro de tres días, si todo sigue normal podrá llevarse a su hijo. —le sonrió a la señora.

—Muchas gracias. No sabes el gusto que me dio el que fueras tu quien estuviera a cargo de mi pequeño Oliver.

—No tiene por qué darlas señora Atom. Recuerde que es parte de mi formación como médico — y cerró los ojos para embellecer su sonrisa.

—Tommy. —Una gorra roja se asomo tímidamente por la puerta ligeramente abierta a hurtadillas

—Benji. Te he dicho que no vengas en mis horas de servicio. —Tom hizo un pucherito tierno ante el comentario de su amigo.

—Lo sé. Pero es importante. Hoy viene Pierre, quiere conocerte en persona y… —Oliver de solo escuchar el nombre, todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron. Y es que había tan poca diferencia entre su mundo de ensueño y la realidad.

—Ya hablamos de eso. Además tengo ya un compromiso. —decía Misaki mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta sin verse mal educado.

—¿Con quién?

—El joven Misaki ha prometido ayudarme a mí y a mi hijo para que pueda salir de paseo esta tarde —era su imaginación o su madre parecía estar de verdad molesta con el chico de la gorra roja. Benji, y casi juraría que se apellidaba Price.

—¡Oh! Disculpe señora, no la había visto —se excusó al tiempo en que se le colorearon las mejillas de la pena.

—De eso ya me di cuenta. Creo que debería respetar más los horarios de los hospitales jovencito. Y como nos está incomodando le ruego que se marche —y con palabras tan amables, quien se rehusaría a irse.

—¡Ah! Sí, disculpe. Tom te veo mañana.

—Sí. Está bien, adiós Benji.

La señora Atom observo cerrarse la puerta con algo de molestia. Luego se dirigió al enfermero, cambiándola por una comprensiva.

—Si no quieres que tu amigo siga intentando liarte con ese tal Pierre deberías decirle directamente que no te interesa. Nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a nada —y con gesto maternal le acaricio la mejilla.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Sí. Gracias. Y lo de esta tarde —al parecer Benji no fue el único avergonzado. Los pómulos de Tom estaban ardiendo.

—No tienes que venir. Para lo del paseo ya he pedido permiso con el doctor y…

—Iré. —su tono sonó tajante. Decidido. —Es decir, yo estaré aquí a las tres para acompañarlos. Con permiso. —Se podría decir que salió huyendo del lugar.

—Es un jovencito muy listo y amable.

—¿Como lo llamaste?

—Es cierto, no lo conoces. Su nombre es Tom Misaki y lleva cuidándote desde que ingresaste al hospital. Por ahora esta de voluntario, aprende lo básico. Dentro de algunos meses presentará el examen para la Nacional de Medicina.

—¿Tom Misaki?

—Es un chico ejemplar. Aunque no me gusta ese amigo suyo. Siempre intentando encontrarle pareja. No es que me moleste sus preferencias. Pero es un jovencito tan lindo. Espero que el tal Pierre no sea un grandulón mal hablado.

—No lo es. Es rubio de ojos azules.

—¡Eh! ¿Y cómo lo sabes Oliver?

—Supongo que los llegue a escuchar mientras hablaban.

—De verdad. ¿Pensé que no podías captar nada a tu alrededor?

—Al parecer si mamá. Más de lo que debería.

Ahora Oliver tenía algo en claro. Tal vez todos sus desvaríos se debían a las voces en el exterior y por nada del mundo permitiría que le quitaran de nuevo aquello que lo hacía feliz.

—¿Madre que te parecería tenerlo de hijo?

—¿A quién?

—A Tom Misaki…

.

.

Su madre no se había tomado tan bien las cosas. Es mas casi es ella a la que tuvieron que ingresar. Pero ahora con el trauma casi en el olvido. Ella le ayudaba a colocarse las ropas. De un brinco algo brusco paso de la cama a la silla de ruedas que ahora si recordaba había utilizado desde siempre. Muchas de las cosas que él creía ciertas se fueron desvaneciendo y las reales caían con gran fuerza. Recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros de colegio. Su tristeza al verlos jugar, correr, ser raudos como el viento. Sus horas frente a un ordenador haciendo tareas, y adelantando trabajos. A su único amigo Bruce. A su madre y a su padre siempre dándole lo mejor de ellos.

Una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esa bella cabellera castaña asomaba por la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

De inmediato su madre le permitió la entrada. Aunque Oliver podía notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de su progenitora seguramente debido a su confesión.

El paseo se dio con calma. El sol estaba en lo alto, sin embargo la temperatura era ideal para estar afuera. La brisa vespertina soplaba amablemente. Y en algún punto su madre decidió darles unos minutos de privacidad. Más tarde le agradecería el detalle.

—Te gustaría un helado —ofreció Tom lo miraba con una pisca de malicia en sus lindos ojitos. —la comida del hospital no es tan buena.

—Sí, gracias.

Mirándolo ahí. Podía darse perfectamente cuenta de que si en sus sueños había terminado enamorado de Misaki, en la realidad eso también pasaría. Quien podía pasar desapercibido ese encanto natural, el brillo que te deslumbra y te atrae con su calidez y candor. Esa amabilidad digna de un ángel.

—¿Juegas futbol? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando lo vio de regreso con los helados.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Pues, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solo era una pregunta. No es que lo supiera. ¿Qué posición te gusta?

—Juego en la media.

—Es una posición importante.

—Pues supongo. Realmente a mí se me hace difícil, porque nunca he encontrado a nadie que juegue a mi nivel. —Levanto las manos moviéndolas enfrente de él. —No es que sea un gran genio, la verdad es que no tengo las grandes dotes…

—Estoy seguro de que tú mancuerna perfecta esta por ahí, en algún lugar esperándote —comento con ensoñación Oliver. Como desearía tener el derecho a tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Eso suena muy bien, pero…

Algo golpeo el pie de Misaki con suavidad. Miró hacia abajo. El balón de soccer parecía esperar por él. Con habilidad dio un pequeño toque sobre el esférico y este obedeciendo dio unos giros levantándose por el aire. Cayó sobre su cabeza dando unos alegres brinquitos, deslizándose sobre su pecho para volver a bajar hasta la rodilla, en donde jubiloso dio unos saltitos más. Tom le daba vida al balón.

Los aplausos lo distrajeron. Varias personas observaban gratamente sorprendidas por su destreza igual a Oliver que sentía hormiguear todo su cuerpo, quería ponerse en pie y hacer lo mismo. Compartir con Misaki un juego de pases. Una burbuja de ilusión que se reventó cuando entre la multitud pudo apreciar una gorra roja que se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

—Al parecer después de todo si tenían que conocerse. Tommy te presento a Pierre Le Blanck, Pierre, él es Tom Misaki, el prodigio del soccer…

—No me llames así —protesto Tom con los colores delatando su incomodidad.

—Pues a mí me parece un seudo bastante acertado después de lo que acabo de presenciar —dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano.

Misaki dudo unos instantes antes de aceptarla. Una vez unidas algo cambió.

—Te gustaría jugar un rato con nosotros. Vamos Tom solo un rato… —trataba de convencerlo Benji. —La prueba es la semana que viene y si no practicamos tendremos muy pocas probabilidades de quedar como seleccionados…

—Pero es que yo…

—Si es por mi, puedes ir. Puedo ver la cancha desde aquí y me encantara verte jugar. Además, mi madre no tarda en regresar.

—Bueno yo…

—Ve. A cambio quiero que metas un gol en mi nombre. —Oliver intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

—Está bien. Te prometo anotar en tu honor. — salió a todo correr con los otros dos.

El partido no fue nada reñido. Tom y Pierre hacían una combinación perfecta, y con Benji en la portería parando cualquier tipo de tiro, no hubo punto de comparación. Ellos sin duda eran prodigios en el deporte.

Pierre no desperdiciaba un solo momento en que pudiera estar cerca de Tom, tras cada anotación se acercaba a hacer algún comentario, sonreírle y luego en un leve segundo, la mano del francés tomo deliberadamente la de Misaki. El Tom bajo la cabeza ligeramente, Oliver estaba a punto de gritarle indignado, Tom era demasiado frágil y penoso como para hacer un escándalo; lo dejaría pasar, no diría nada; ó al menos eso pensó. Hasta que esa tibia y suave mano correspondió el apretó y sus labios dibujaron una hermosa sonrisa.

Oliver solo los observo un rato mas, luego dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al hospital con el corazón destrozado.

—Espero que seas muy feliz Tommy

Lo dejaría libre. Porque sus alas aun podían llevarlo lejos. Lo remontarían a las nubes. Lo separarían de él. Las suyas estaban rotas.

Desde aquello, prefirió dejar el hospital.

Habían pasado tal vez algunos años. Y hacia tanto que no sabía de Tom Misaki y seguiría de eso modo de no ser porque los noticieros de la televisión no paraban de hacer eco a la noticia del año, misma que al llegar a sus oídos le partió el alma.

"_El día de hoy, Tom Misaki y Benji Price. Los dos jugadores más importantes de Japón regresan a esta, su tierra natal, para formar parte de la Selección Nacional que nos representara en la próxima copa del mundo. No hay persona que no tenga grandes expectativas en estos dos genios del Soccer. Cabe destacar que ambos han formado parte de equipos europeos mundialmente reconocidos por su nivel futbolístico. Siendo esto el motivo del último gran alboroto al saberse el compromiso anunciado el día de ayer, entre Pierre Le Blanck; actual capitán de la selección Francesa y Tom Misaki. El medio campista del orgullo japonés declaro frente a la prensa que su amor por el Artista del campo, no influirá en su desempeño como representante de Japón, y muy por el contrario está ansioso de medir destrezas con su futuro esposo. Benji Price está de acuerdo con que…" _

Y apago el televisor. Ya no quería saber nada más. Era suficiente su tristeza. Ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir. Dormir y soñar con que esta vez sí podría escuchar esas palabras tan dulces como la miel.

Con cuidado de ser visto tomo un pequeño frasco.

—Madre, Padre. —Los dos estaban en la sala. —Me voy a dormir.

—Duerme bien hijo —su padre se levantó a darle un beso en la frente.

—Que descanses y tengas dulces sueños amor — ella lo abrazo con fuerza y cariño.

—Los amo. No saben cuánto.

—Y nosotros a ti hijo.

Natsuko sintió un golpe en el pecho. Un mal presentimiento comenzaba a nacer. Su niño dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Su corazón retumbo con fuerza. Su esposo la miraba con la duda escrita en sus facciones que prefirió ignorar.

Al traspasar el umbral, Oliver cerró la puerta con seguro. Se coloco su camiseta, la diseñada para la selección. Por detrás se encontraba estampado el número diez. Se acodo en su cama plácidamente. El frasquito en su mano hacia ruido como de sonaja, muy seguramente por las pastillas que contenía.

—Volveré a donde soy feliz, a donde todo es maravilloso. Iré a donde tú estás conmigo. Quiero escucharte decírmelo.

De un jalón vacio el frasquito, las casi treinta pastillitas para dormir desaparecieron en su boca.

.

.

—Te amo. —Le confesó Oliver para luego tomar los labios de su mancuerna. Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en los perfectos labios rosas de Misaki. Los ojos caramelo brillaron de dicha.

—Oliver yo también te a…

Sus amigos y compañeros los asaltaron con júbilo. Levantándolos a ambos en brazos, interrumpiendo la contestación.

Esta vez no se le iría. Tom tenia que terminar esa oración a como diera lugar. Con todas sus fuerzas logro acercarlo lo suficiente a él a pesar de todo el alboroto debido a su victoria.

—Termina la oración —urgió Oliver. Necesitaba escucharlo.

Misaki sonrió ante tal pedido y con un ágil movimiento lo beso una vez más.

—Oliver yo también te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo…

La voz del castaño se perdía al igual que cualquier otra cosa. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ahora era feliz, porque tenia a Tom Misaki.

Fin


End file.
